Getting Ahead of the Competition
by lewdvidyafiction
Summary: Rosa is excited about the success her first show at PokéStar studios, but the manager thinks she needs to do a little more...


Rosa felt like a star. She'd recently come top of the auditions for a new miniseries they were shooting at PokéStar studios. It wasn't particularly prominent in the media, but Rosa was overjoyed all the same and gave her very best performance. She was even more delighted when the reviews came back almost unanimously positive. And to top it all off, the manager of the studio wanted to speak to her in his office about potential future roles. Rosa could not have been happier.

Rosa took her seat opposite the manager as she entered the office. It was a rather informal meeting, with both of them in rather comfy lounge chairs and no imposing desk between them.

"They adored you," he said, enthusiastically. A promising start. "You've got it all – the charisma, the confidence, the looks – you were damn sexy on that camera."

S-sexy? She didn't know what to think of that, so she just blushed a little and nodded.

"But," his expression hardened somewhat and she felt her heart drop, "You're not the only one. The audience loved our other stars too, and only one girl can play the lead role in our new movie." Rosa's smile started to fade and her confidence dropped by the second. "I'm afraid it's looking like the director is thinking one of those might be a better pick."

Rosa didn't respond, her expression turning more and more to one of heartbreak as she turned her face down.

The manager sighed. "Look, I might be able to talk to the director, see if I can convince him you'd be the best choice."

"Really?" she looked back up at his face, some hope returning to her.

"Really. But..." he was silent for a few seconds.

"But what?"

"But I might have to ask for a favour in return."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Anything! I'll do anything to get that role!"

He chuckled and the sound disturb her a little, but she wasn't sure why. "I'm glad to hear it."

He leaned back in his chair, his waist pushed outwards a little and smiled at her.

She tilted her head in confusion, "Err, what kind of favour?"

He chuckled again and tapped his hand next to his crotch. "Why don't you show me what else you can do with that cute little mouth of yours?"

She was bewildered for a few more seconds until she realised what he meant. Her eyes opened in shock and didn't know how to react. She was repulsed, scared and to her shame, a little curious. And she really wanted that lead role.

"I-is there nothing else I can do instead?" she asked with little hope.

"You said you were willing to do anything. And trust me, you really do have to be in order to get ahead in this business. Of course, if you don't want the role, we could just give it to someone else."

No. She couldn't let that happen. This role was everything she'd been hoping for.

She hesitated a minute longer before quietly moving off her seat and getting down on to her knees in front of him. Her hand slowly moved forward and she delicately unzipped his trousers before pulling them down to his knees. There was a rather intimidating bulge in his underwear, which he rubbed for a second before moving his hands away.

"That's a good girl," he crooned as Rosa felt a shiver of revulsion run through her spine.

She hesitated again before pulling down his underwear and gasped as his erect penis sprung up. She'd never seen a penis before, outside of sex ed. It was much bigger than she was expecting. She'd heard about blowjobs and other related things from her friends, so she sort of had an idea of what she was supposed to do, but she had no such experience at all herself.

She moved her face closer to the hard object of pleasure before her. The smell was a little weird, but not entirely unappealing. She opened her mouth and very cautiously touched it against the head of his cock. Much to her relief, the taste wasn't awful either.

He twitched eagerly as he felt her tongue on him, "Unnh, yeah, that's it. You're doing well for such an obvious first-timer."

She blushed, but didn't reply, instead rubbing her tongue around in a little circle against his tip. Her eyes closed as moved forward again and closed her lips around the first inch of his stiff member. She flinched as she felt his hand on her head, but all he did was pull her cap off and drop it to the floor. She turned her focus back on his cock, swirling her tongue around as she slowly moved down his shaft another few inches. That was as much as she was willing to take in her mouth for now – she just hoped it was enough to please him. One of her hands moved to grip and stroke the rest of his shaft in an attempt to compensate. She continued like this for a few minutes, moving up and down his first few inches slowly.

To her surprise, she suddenly felt his hand on the back of her head. Her eyes opened wide in shock as he pushed her down, hard, and she struggled to breathe as she felt his cock fill her mouth and touch the back of her throat. She pushed her hands against his waist, desperate to get free, but he was much too strong for a small girl like her. After what felt like an eternity, his fingers gripped her hair tightly and he pulled her off him just as suddenly. She fell to the side, coughing and spluttering, eyes watering as she felt like she was going to throw up. His only response for the moment was another chuckle.

After a minute of watching her trying to catch her breath, he stood up, grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she cried out in fear.

"Your mouth isn't good enough to please me, you little bitch." His eyes looked lustily down at her crotch. "But there's something else you have that I'd like to try."

"No! Please!" she shouted desperately.

She felt a hand close hard around her throat, choking her. "Shut up! Unless you want me to crush your tiny little neck, you'll keep your mouth shut."

She clamped her hands tightly over her own mouth as he tore her tights off. The only noises she continued to make were quiet, muffled sobs as tears streamed down her face.

He lifted her up off her feet, her back to the wall as her legs rested around his waist. His rough hands swiftly pulled her panties down and lifted up her skirt, exposing her tight, virgin pussy. He positioned his thick, throbbing cock just beneath her. She bit down on her hand in order to stop herself from screaming as he thrust into her. He let out excited grunts with each movement as he used her body to fulfil his own urges. The feeling of his rigid manhood violating her inner walls brought her pain and, much to her shame, even a little pleasure with each hard thrust. She closed her eyes as she felt her own body contract in orgasm, just as she felt him tense and fill her with a hot fluid.

He pulled out, content with having cum inside her just the once, for now. He stepped back and let her fall to the ground, unsupported. She just sat there, unable to do or say anything. Her face was damp with tears and semen leaked out on to the floor between her legs, with a little bit of blood mixed in as well. He sneered at her and chuckled again as he pulled out his wallet.

"Here," he said mockingly as he threw a few notes at her soiled body, "consider this as bonus for a job well done. Congratulations, Rosa – you've got the part."


End file.
